A Day at the Amusement Park
by Rayearth Girl
Summary: How will Bakura, Yami, Yugi, and Ryou all act on a trip to the amusement park? THIRD CHAPTER UP! R&R!
1. The Water Race

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Yu Gi Oh or any of the characters. If I did I wouldn't be here.  
  
Ok I thought it would be funny to write a fanfic about Ryou, Yugi, Yami and Bakura going to the amusement park so I hope you find it funny!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
"There is no way in hell I am gonna go on THAT demon ride!" Bakura yelled as he pointed to the Zipper. There was a ride in progress and Ryou and Yugi stared in amazement.  
  
"Aw, come one Bakura it will be fun!" Ryou whined as he yanked on Bakura's arm.  
  
"NO WAY!" Bakura screamed as he ran over to the teacup ride to the left and jumped in one of the cups just as the ride was starting, "Ha! I am already on a ride and you can't make go on THAT ride!"  
  
Once again Bakura pointed at the Zipper and shuddered in fear. Yami, Yugi, and Ryou all gave Bakura a funny look and Yami said, "Jeez, you would think a Tomb Raider wouldn't be scared of a stupid ride like this."  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bakura shouted at the top of his lungs as he stood up in the teacup, "I HAVEN"T SEEN YOU GO ON THAT RIDE!"  
  
Yami laughed. "Well, at least I am waiting in line for it."  
  
Yugi and Ryou passed through the gate to the ride and turned to motion Yami to follow them, but when they turned around they saw Yami looking up at the large ride with utter disbelief.  
  
"Y...You mean...you weren't k..kidding about going on this ride.....?" Yami said as he slowly backed away from the gate.  
  
Yugi and Ryou exchanged irritated looks and then turned back to both Yami and Bakura, who were now whimpering like babies.  
  
"Fine, you guys can go play games while Ryou and I do this ride. We will come look for you when we are done," Yugi said as both he and Ryou turned around and climbed into a cart. Bakura and Yami stared at the two youngsters as the ride started up.  
  
"Rest their poor souls," Yami said as he turned around and headed toward the games. He reached into his pocket to take out the money Yugi had given him only to find his pocket empty.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yami yelled as he did, what looked like dancing to everyone, "WHERE DID IT GO?!"  
  
Bakura walked past Yami whistling (wow I would like to see that) and grinning. Yami walked up to Bakura with anger in his eyes.  
  
"YOU!" Yami pointed to Bakura, "YOU TOOK THE MONEY OUT OF MY POCKET YOU TOMB RAIDER! GIVE IT BACK!" Bakura turned around with a smile on his face and holding up a small black wallet, "You mean this?"  
  
"YES! THAT!" Yami was now very pissed at the sly Bakura, "I WANT OT PLAY GAMES AND I NEED THAT MONEY TO DO IT!"  
  
Bakura wanted to get Yami to shut up some how so he gave him 1000 yen, "There, go play your stupid little games!"  
  
Bakura then stomped off chuckling at how much money he still had.  
  
Hmmm...I think I will try to win a stuffed dragon... Bakura thought as he saw a stuffed dragon that could be one my squirting water in a hole. This should be easy.  
  
Bakura sat down and paid the man so he could play. The bell sounded and Bakura placed his thumb on the trigger so the water would come out, but there was just one problem. No water came out. Bakura really wanted that stuffed dragon so he starts yelling at the water gun and banging on it to try to get it to work, but to no avail. When the race is over and he hadn't won a stuffed dragon he stood up to leave just as Yami walked over. Yami paid the man, sat down at the same seat Bakura had just been sitting in, and waited for the race to start. The race started and Yami pushed the trigger and the water whizzed out. Tami ended up winning the race and chose a stuffed dragon toy.  
  
"HEY! I USED THAT GUN AND IT DIDN'T WORK!" Bakura fumed, "I WANTED THAT DRAGON!"  
  
Yami shrugged and walked away carrying the stuffed toy. Bakura sat down where Yami had just been and played over and over and over again. He looked inside the wallet Ryou had given him to see what was left (he had already used all Yugi's money) and saw that he could only play one more game.  
  
"Ok...this is it. I AM gonna get that stuffed dragon!" Bakura told himself as he once again paid the man at the counter. Even after all that money and cursing and abuse of the trigger Bakura didn't win that stuffed dragon he wanted so when Yugi, Ryou, Yami, and Bakura all met up again to decide what they were going to do next, Bakura kept glaring at Yami.  
  
"I have an idea!" Yugi said, "Let's all do that water gun racing game!"  
  
Everyone but Bakura replied happily to the idea.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Well, I hope you guys thought this was at least semi-funny. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. Hehehehe..we will see how Bakura handles this one. 


	2. Cafe Time

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu Gi Oh!  
  
What will happen with the water race?!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
After a heated discussion between Yami and Bakura (I will let you use your imaginations as to what happened) Bakura finally decided to play the water race game again.  
  
"Hey, Bakura. Where is that money I gave you to hold for me?" Ryou asked.  
  
"Oh...um....you mean that money wasn't all for me?" Bakura said sounding really stupid.  
  
"OF COURSE NOT! THAT MONEY WAS FOR BOTH OF US!" Ryou yelled in Bakura's face (not something you see too often). Yugi, however, thought something like this might happen so he brought extra money that he hadn't given to Yami so they all sat down and played the game.  
  
"GOD DAMN THIS STUPID GUN!" Bakura yelled once again at the water guns that seemed to despise him, "WHY WON'T YOU WORK?! I WANT THAT DAMN DRAGON!"  
  
Deciding that he didn't want to mess with the stupid guns anymore Bakura said he would sit this one out because he didn't feel like playing. Really Bakura had the idea to steal the stuffed dragon from Yami so while the rest of the gang was playing Bakura quietly grabbed the dragon toy from beside Yami. He hid it very poorly behind his back and as soon as the game finished Yami stood up and bent down to get his dragon only to find it missing.  
  
"W..WH..WHERE IS MY DRAGON?!" Yami yelled and kicked and screamed, "I WANT MY DRAGON!"  
  
Everyone stared at Yami in disbelief as he broke down and cried over his missing toy. Yami then looked up at a whistling Bakura.  
  
"YOU!" Yami pointed at Bakura, "YOU STOLE IT! WHAT IS UP WITH YOU STEALING THINGS FROM ME YOU TOMB RAIDER?!"  
  
"Me?" Bakura asked trying to sound innocent while obviously holding the stuffed dragon, "Why on earth would you think that I stole it?"  
  
"HMM! I WONDER! MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS IN YOUR HAND BEHIND YOUR BACK!" Yami was now holding Bakura by the collar of his shirt and shaking him back and forth, "I WANT MY DAMN DRAGON BACK!"  
  
"OH YEAH!" Bakura was angry now, "YOU WILL HAVE TO GET IT FROM ME!"  
  
At this comment Yami yanked one of the water guns up off the counter (he must be really pissed to be able to do that) and squirted Bakura (how it still works I have no idea).  
  
"GIVE IT BACK!" Yami yelled.  
  
"NO WAY! IT IS MINE NOW!" Bakura screamed  
  
This bickering continued for about 20 minutes before someone actually had the guts enough to get involved and it wasn't Yugi or Ryou who knew better than to do that. In the end of this "brawl" the dragon ended up wet and ruined and Yami and Bakura crying in their aibou's arms. Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried looks.  
  
"Maybe we should go get something to eat..." Ryou suggested and Bakura perked up at this.  
  
"I want some booze! That should make me feel better!" Bakura was now heading toward a place that sold beer (where it cam from and how he actually got the beer is beyond my knowledge)  
  
Bakura and Yami were both drinking beer while their aibou's were sticking to coke. All was going well until Yugi asked Bakura and Yami why they didn't want to go on the Zipper.  
  
"Hey you guys, why didn't you wanna go on the Zipper? It was really fun," Yugi asked curiously.  
  
Bakura stood up and clenched a beer bottle in one hand and Yugi's collar in the other, "You were tah ones dat made me come to dis stupid place and try ta get me on dos stupid whatya call em...rides. Ya shouldn't ask questions pipsqueak."  
  
Usually Yami wouldn't stand for this kind of treatment of Yugi, but he had just passed out on the floor (not much tolerance). Ryou and Yugi decided to keep their mouths shut at this point and Bakura kept on talking.  
  
"Youse twos are da ones who had ta use those damn puppy dog eyes to gets us to come here," Bakura explained refer to himself and Yami, "So don't push yas luck with me! I may be drunk but I can still kicks youse asses." Bakura stumbled away from the table and over to the counter to get more beer.  
  
*cough*  
  
"Bakura is scary when he is drunk...." Ryou commented. (As if we didn't already know that...)  
  
*Flash back of earlier*  
  
"AWW! Come on Bakura! I really really really wanna go to the amusement park!" Ryou whined up at his aibou.  
  
"NO WAY!" Bakura boomed at the clinging figure.  
  
"B...b....but Yugi and Yami are going too! I want you to come!" Ryou said innocently.  
  
"WHAT?! That nameless pharaoh is going?! Then there is no way in hell I am going!" Bakura boomed once more trying to push Ryou off of him, but that didn't happen. Ryou just held on tighter and began to cry.  
  
"WHAT?! Hey don't do that! FINE! I will go!" Bakura finally gave in.  
  
"YAY!" Ryou shouted while jumping up and down, "I wuv you Bakura!"  
  
Ryou hugged Bakura and Bakura's face looked disgusted.  
  
For some odd reason Yami became conscious at this point and started doing the chicken dance....Why? I don't know...  
  
Ryou and Yugi clung to each other and without saying words knew they both wanted out of here. The two youngsters got up from the booth without Yami or Bakura noticing and slipped out of the little café..or whatever it was.  
  
"Hey Yugi," Ryou suddenly said stopping in his tracks, "How are they gonna pay the bill? They used the money we gave them earlier. Only we have money."  
  
Yugi turned to Ryou, "I dunno, but I would like to see if they get out of that place alive. If they don't pay that is."  
  
Yugi smirked at Ryou and Ryou smirked back and the two continued walking.  
  
Hehehehe...I am having fun! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I always imagine Bakura as a pirate when he is drunk. Anyways next chapter we will see if Yami and Bakura will leave the café alive! R&R! 


	3. The King Appears

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu Gi Oh!  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Now time to find out what will happen to Yami and Bakura in this café of doom!  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
With Yugi and Ryou gone and Yami and Bakura left with no money things were about to get interesting. Yugi finally notices that his aibou was missing.  
  
"Hey, Bakura! We should go find Yugi and Ryou now," Yami said trying to stand up, but to no prevail and he started searching his pockets without even getting up, "Now where is teh money? Bakura! You seen teh money?"  
  
Bakura blinked and then stared at Yami.  
  
"WHY.....THOSE LITTLE......(insert word here)!!!! They......left wit all.....ze money," Bakura explained this, but he had trouble since he was still drunk.  
  
Just as Bakura said that the manager of the café came over to Yami and Bakura and asked them if they were ready to pay their bill. Yami, not being particularly smart in this part of the story, said they didn't have any money and Bakura slipped down in his seat at Yami's stupidness.  
  
"WHAT?! NO MONEY?! YOU CAN'T JUST EXPECT TO COME IN HERE AND EAT AT MY CAFÉ AND THEN EXPECT TO NOT PAY!" the manager yelled at the two drunken idiots (yes, I said idiots).  
  
"Yeah...well...I will cast you into the shadow realm!" Bakura screamed reaching for his millennium ring only to find it missing, "Wha...WHAT THE HELL?! Where is my millennium ring?!"  
  
Little did Bakura and Yami know that Yugi and Ryou had swiped there millennium items when they were drunk. (I really don't know HOW they did it but they did). At this precise moment Yugi and Ryou smirked at each other while at the mall because they just had a feeling Yami and Bakura were in trouble.  
  
"You are gonna be dealing with the head honcho, buckos!" a very pissed manager said and walked to the back of the café.  
  
"Oh yeah, we're really scared now...," Bakura said sarcastically, "Let's get outta 'ere while he is gone."  
  
Yami had already had that idea and was tiptoeing out the door, not even telling Bakura his plan. He had hoped to leave Bakura by himself to deal with everything. Bakura stormed over to Yami and grabbed his collar.  
"What do YOU think you are doing, dumbass?" Bakura spat in Yami's face, "Whatever! Lets just get out of here!"  
  
Bakura and Yami turned to walk out the door when it suddenly burst open and smoke poured in the café. Puzzled looks crossed the face of the two babbling spirits and then a dark figure appeared. The smoke cleared and they saw who was entering the café. Seto Kaiba. Seto was dressed in an all too famous gravity defying coat, but it was fashion to look like a king's cloak and upon his head he wore a gold crown. Everyone in the café bowed down as low as they could. Everyone except for Yami and Bakura that is.  
  
"And just where do you think you two are going?" Seto eyed the two standing boys, "You have broken the rules more than once now. One, you are not paying for what you consumed at this café. Two you did not bow to me when I walked in! A very important rule!"  
  
"And just who are YOU to tell us what we did wrong!" an angry Bakura said to Seto's face.  
  
"I am the President of the amusement park AND this café! That is why!" Seto put an authoritive tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, he does have a point there Bakura," Yami whispered into Bakura's ear.  
  
"Oh shut up! Who cares?!" Bakura tried to push past Seto only to find himself face first on the floor, "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
Bakura was getting in Seto's face (seems like people like to get in other peoples faces) and shaking his fist at him.  
  
"Now. You will have to make up for everything you should have paid for!" Seto was completely ignoring Bakura, "You get to be the kitchen wenches."  
  
Yami and Bakura stared at Seto with their mouths hanging to the floor. Seto snapped his fingers and two men in black suits came up from behind Seto carrying two maid outfits, made for women mind you. As soon as the two saw those outfits Yami and Bakura melted to the floor.  
  
Well, next chapter you will get to see Yami and Bakura's punishment while wearing the maid outfits. I am having fun writing this and I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I am gonna go through chapters 1 and 2 and fix some of my errors that I was too lazy to fix before. Oh, and Ferra really is my "official" editor....yeah and I prolly won't listen to anything she says that is what we decided. R&R! 


End file.
